


Growing into Someone You Could Trust // Fanmix for Neal Caffery

by punkacebitch



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Playlist, too much pop punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkacebitch/pseuds/punkacebitch
Summary: A 16-track White Collar fanmix I created on Spotify. Songs are in no particular order. Covers different aspects of Neal and his relationships with various characters in the cast, including Peter, Kate, and Alex. Artists include The Wonder Years, Stars, Real Friends, Placebo, Lou Reed, Mates of State, Jenny Owen Youngs, The National, and more.





	Growing into Someone You Could Trust // Fanmix for Neal Caffery

**"Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy**

  
_I don't know where you're going,_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul_  
_I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home_  
And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

Neal and Kate, Neal and Alex, Neal and Keller, Neal and all the relationships he throws his heart into

 

**"Secrets" by Jenny Owen Youngs**

_I've got secrets up to here, love_  
_Don't you worry your pretty head_  
_I'm just playing to your fears, love  
_ _Where am I when you're in bed?_

Neal and Peter. This song got stuck in my head over and over again while I binge-watched the first 3 seasons.

 

**“Where I Want to Be” by The Dangerous Summer**

_And there is something in your face_  
That pulls me far enough away  
I guess that I always knew  
That I'd find you when I thought

 _I reached my point, I let them down_  
I slept in the worst part of this town  
You are my song  
And you are where I want to be

Neal and his partnership with Peter.

 

**“Stay in One Place” by Real Friends**

_I'm tired, oh I'm tired of being a scapegoat_ __  
For your bad days  
Or when it rains  
'Cause lately I've been hoping that my mind finds an anchor  
So I can stay in one place

Neal towards Peter and New York, especially in season 3 as he tries to decide where he belongs.

 

**“I Don’t Like Who I Was Then” by The Wonder Years**

_I think I'm growing into someone you could trust_  
_I want to shoulder the weight until my back breaks_  
_I want to run till my lungs give up_  
_If I could manage not to fuck this up_  
_If I could manage not to fuck this up  
_ _I think enough is enough_

Neal, trying to prove to Peter that he can, and wants to, change. After listening to this song so many times it became my Spotify song of the year in 2017, The Wonder Years just sounds like Neal to me.

 

**“Paris” by the Chainsmokers**

_If we go down then we go down together_ __  
They'll say you could do anything  
They'll say that I was clever  
If we go down then we go down together  
We'll get away with everything  
Let's show them we are better

Young, cocky Neal and Kate

 

**“Leave the Lights On” by Meiko**

_I know that it's a secret_  
_And that I gotta keep it_  
_But I want the lights on_  
_Yeah, I want the lights on_  
_And I don't want to run away anymore  
_ _Leave the lights on, leave the lights on_

I originally added this to the list as an early, furtive Neal x Peter song, but I think it could work for Neal and Alex during season 2 also.

 

**“Palomino” by Mates of State**

_You know you're not in hell_ __  
Palomino  
We never ever really took the time  
We were wild and living

_…._

_Whoa, could I_ __  
Could I steal  
Something pretty you say  
And make them feel? 

Neal and Alex

 

**“Take Me to the Riot” by Stars**

_You sprung me, I'm grateful_  
_I love when you tell me not to speak_  
_I owe you, but I know you  
_ _You'll have me back but it's gonna take a week_

Neal and Peter

 

**“Trouble is a Friend” by Lenka**

_Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh_  
_And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh  
__He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh_  

Neal has difficulty controlling his impulses, and that always seems to get him in trouble, even when he has the best intentions.

 

**“Start A War” by The National**

_Do you really think you can just put it in a safe_  
_Behind a painting, lock it up and leave?  
_ _Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

Peter to Neal at the end of season 3

 

**“White Light” by Vienna Teng**

_If you knew it was wrong why did you do it_  
_You don't know, you didn't mean to, it slipped your mind_  
_And it feels so good to feed a habit_  
_You're just making the most of your borrowed time  
_ _Waiting for the white light_

 Another song for Neal’s difficulty staying out of trouble.

 

**“Perfect Day” by Lou Reed**

_Just a perfect day_  
_You made me forget myself_  
_I thought I was  
_ _Someone else, someone good_

Neal and his partnership with Peter

 

**“7” by Catfish and the Bottlemen**

_And I love you but I need another year alone_  
_..._ __  
_And I don't think through things_  
_I never get time  
_ _'Cause I don't think things through_

Neal keeps his distance at the same time as he longs for closeness.

 

**“Rob the Bank” by Placebo**

_Rob the bank of England and America_  
_Rob the bank of the entire euro zone_  
_Rob the bank of Mexico and Canada_  
_Rob the bank  
_ _Then take me home_

What’s a Neal playlist without a song about stealing things?

 

**“I was in New York” by shy guys**

_Maybe I’ll stay  
_ _New York, maybe but not now…_

Neal was always going to leave, in the end.


End file.
